


Choosing Sides

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Twins have planned this event for days, and Prowl is going to make sure that Jazz is on his side once the fight starts. Mirage is also going to make sure that Jazz is on his side once the fight starts.





	Choosing Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shattteredneedle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shattteredneedle).



> My friends and I chose snowball fight teams this way a time or two.

Prowl crouched down behind the wall the twins had helped him build earlier in the day, watching the door of the _Ark_ carefully. Somewhere nearby, he knew Mirage would be doing the same. Their goal was simple: recruit Jazz to their team before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came back from patrol to start the “winter war” they had been planning since the snowstorm was announced on the weather channel. 

Prowl had every intention of successfully luring the saboteur into his icy fort.

After several minutes, the other black and white mech finally appeared at the door, accompanied by Bumblebee and Carly. The tactician reached for a snowball, but kept waiting. 

The unsuspecting trio stepped out of the doorway and into the snow covered drive.

Prowl shifted up onto his knees, preparing to throw at the perfect moment.

A single snowball flew across the clearing and splattered against the side of Bumblebee’s head, causing the yellow mech and the human to cry out in shock.

Prowl launched his snowball as well, targeting the other projectile's point of origin. Mirage swore colorfully as he hit his mark.

“Jazz! Over here!” The Praxian waved a klik later, as the noble tried to regain his composure.

Jazz and Carly both paused to scoop up handfuls of snow, then the trio sprinted for Prowl’s shelter as Bumblebee scraped snow off his face. Mirage launched another projectile as Jazz vaulted over the wall, narrowly missing the visored mech. Bumblebee was hit by a second snowball as he lifted Carly to safety.

“You bots are in on the Twins’ plans?” Jazz asked, as he popped back up long enough to throw his snowball and give Bumblebee enough cover to climb into the snow fort.

“It is an effective morale booster,” Prowl replied, smiling. “We have been setting up for most of the morning.”

“That's kinda cute.” The saboteur grinned. “Guess we’re on your team, then.”

“Indeed. I think Mirage was hoping to split you and Bumblebee between us, though.”

“Not after that throw!” The minibot grumbled.

“No fair!” Mirage called across the clearing. “You can't have my entire division!”

“Trailbreaker and Smokescreen are still inside!” Prowl called back. Then he turned to his teammates and grinned. “Who else should we recruit? Optimus’ reach could be invaluable…”


End file.
